


Amidst the Storm

by spicedon



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedon/pseuds/spicedon
Summary: A serious Love Live AU; there are two doors, the one of a normalized reality and one of extreme fantasy. There are darker dangers lying behind the second door, within the world of Kotodama. There's strange atrocities, unsolved anomalies, and within all of it, there's a stirring storm within everyone.One sub-unit from two separate guilds have been assigned the task of fetching an ancient treasure, to seal it before a sapient demon could use its power.





	

     A tranquil atmosphere blanketed the seaside fishing town, where iridescent waves calmly rocketed against wooden docks while carrying bits of sand and rocks that laid on its empty beaches. Stone windmills sat upon feathery, grass-covered hilltops in which a clean, ocean breeze grooming its thin blades like fur. The earth around this town stood in a friendly sort of silent, where grasshoppers leaped around and sang, birds continued to chirp without any care in the world on already cramped branches.

  
    Several paths were laid out, branching out into completely different trails that could lead to anything consisting of neighborhoods or lonesome farms out in the countryside. Some wheat fields could already be seen out in the distance, sunlight reaching out from the open horizon and kissing its golden flesh; causing an illusion of a glowing, undisturbed land. The growing heat soon collided with standing pine trees and occupied berry bushes were sleeping animals rested.

  
   Among these harmonious creatures were a trio of defensive travelers blanketed in immense amounts of fresh soot and grime. Their speed accelerating, then burning out into a leisurely stroll once they've been verified by their leader that the chase is over.

  
   Said leader, presumably, a young woman carried a formal posture. Shoulders tight and chin above her chest to assume dominance, loosening after five minutes of reassurance by her teammates. She replaced the intensity burning inside her sharp, icy blue eyes with soft tones of quiet relief. Her locks of flowing blonde hair simply remained bundled up into a ponytail held up by a silver, patterned ring. On top of said ring is a polished aquamarine, which matched her custom tailored magician's outfit to suit her status as the established leader of BiBi.

  
  Alongside the mistress are her dual companions; a noble, stubborn-minded bard who carried both a miniature, wooden lute behind her back and a nearly broken piano held by strings around her neck. Her scarlet red hair brushed against her angular jaw, which complimented the girl's piercing violet eyes. The entirety of her clothes are dyed an intriguing solid red, riddled with golden patterns and gradients of orange on the edges of her outfit.

  
  The other traveler strolled along, irritatingly complaining while blowing her messy bangs off her face. Her stance stayed meager and slow, walking on her bare toes without any problems; a habit of hers from chaotic brawls in order to stay nimble. Her charcoal black hair was tied up in ribboned pigtails, suiting her childish nature. This one's standard outfit is a light bodysuit under her burlap shorts and short jacket, along with a pink bandana wrapped around her neck.

  
  "Eli!", whined the rogue, gasping for air and glaring over at her magician friend, "How long will it take until we get to town? I'm weak and hungry and upset---"

  
   Eli responded by slamming her iron staff's end against the soil and sighing, "A few minutes, do you mind waiting a little longer until we get there?" She raised an eyebrow, pointing a thumb over to the almost irritated bard.  

  
   "Look at Maki, she's taking her time and walking like I do. As patient as she should be after a long day of work."

  
   A half-awake groan came from the young Nishikino, who veiled her face singlehandedly, "Not really, I'm just... waiting for this day to be over." She halted her walk, leaning against nothing in particular, "You know how long it's taken us to hold that phoenix down? She wouldn't stop screaming when I wanted to play my spell..."

  
  " _Maybe_ , it didn't want to hear how shitty your songs actually are.", suggested Nico, who rested her hands behind her head, "You know how phoenixes prefer actual music rather than something played by a downplayed magician. Hell, what spell were you even using? It was screechin' like mad over there!"

  
  This could've gone better or worse, Maki takes the insult for granted and stomped her foot in protest, biting her lip.

  
  "Shut your trap, you don't know what music is. You don't even know how to play music, _**Nicotine** **.**_ Like, was my mother's lullaby not a good choice to use when putting a creature to sleep?", she questioned, sneaking a middle finger from around her back, "Or were you going to use a more inhumane kind of sleeping spell? Eli wouldn't love to hear that you accidentally killed a village's founding father instead of incapacitating it."

  
  Nico frowned, gaping her mouth open and balling her fists up. She started making her way towards Maki, grabbing her arm and dragging over to the still traveling Eli; she didn't exactly want to be in the middle of this argument which is understandable.

  
  Maki could only attempt squirming out of Nico's strengthening grip, only for this to be futile after five or so tries due to her lack of energy.

  
  They both constantly bickered in the way, Eli growing beyond infuriated at her partners' immature responses and only then, she refused to show anything below her normal standards of anger. All the way downwards, a sign stood undisturbed and cracked, pointing towards the marine bound town of Uchiura.

**Author's Note:**

> One once a week! I hope you guys enjoy these and feel free to submit any feedback in the comments! It'd be appreciated since this is my first actual fanfic!!!


End file.
